


Reasons

by Bunsuu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Crazy SG!Optimus, Decapitation, Other, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsuu/pseuds/Bunsuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jagged scars cut across the derma of this mech who called themselves "Optimus". Sentinel cannot help but be curious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is

Optimus wouldn't ever tell Sentinel where he got the scars on his lower faceplates. His optics would narrow and he would tell him that it wasn't important. Each time this exchange took place ice prickled his plating, Optimus' chaotic EM field flaring out and consuming the world around it. When Sentinel asked this question the first time Optimus had gone out the next day and returned home with Blackar- no, Elita's helm cradled under one arm. His battle mask was retracted, too; it was strange since Optimus almost always wore his mask when he wasn't trying to force his glossa into Sentinel's intake. Even stranger was his demeanor. 

Optimus had come back that eve with a manic smile on his faceplates, his field radiating joy and contentment. Embarassingly Sentinel purged right there upon seeing the decapitated helm of his once-beloved friend. The purple and green mech sauntered over to Sentinel, not noticing his own beloved's sickness or just not caring about it. 

"I got you a present, Sentinel. Isn't it wonderful?" Optimus sounded detached or dazed, his free servo cupping his lover's ashen cheekplates demurely. 

Derma grazed Sentinel's own, the servo sliding down to his chestplates and around his waist. Beyond the elation within Optimus' field, there was a silent chill that Sentinel was only just able to feel, the bitter frost skirting his own field, caressing it, like Optimus has touched his frame so many times. He pulled Sentinel closer, the energon dripping onto Sentinel's pede from where Optimus had... severed her helm. The urge to empty his tanks through his intake came roaring back but he willed it away; he had to be strong in the face of this enemy. Each gentle kiss from the toxiferous Autobot weakened that resolve, but Sentinel refused to give in. These mind games were not going to break him!

Suddenly Optimus dropped Elita's helm and fully embraced the cerulean Autobot, their derma pressed fully together in what could only be described as a brutal kiss. His glossa mapped out Sentinel's intake for the millionth time; it had never lost its' vigor ever since the very first time he had plundered the unresponsive intake of the other. Elita's head had rolled a short distance away, through the remnants of Sentinel's purge from his tanks. Optimus had begun to grope his plating roughly, the fresh energon on one servo smearing across the face of the Autobot crest. 

Both of Optimus' servos cupped Sentinel's cheeks as he pulled back for a moment, ruby optics dim and half-shuttered. In a low whisper, Optimus muttered the four words Sentinel despised hearing him say, quietly chanting them over and over again:

"I love you, Sentinel."


End file.
